Reincarnated Devils: The Destined Ones
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: The era of Shinobi ended almost one thousand years ago, now legends of that age are being reincarnated into the Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel populace. Among them is perhaps the most famous Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki has been rewarded for his contribution to bringing true peace to the world by being reincarnated into the Gremory family. Full plot inside, Rated M for many lemons and nudity
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DxD OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW'S, I OWN THIS CROSSOVER AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

 **So I had this Idea for a crossover for a while, to insert Naruto and Sasuke into the Highschool DxD world but couldn't find the right balance for it. I then came across a really awesome crossover by** **The King in White** **(Which I highly recommend you read if you haven't already) and figured I could use this but as how I would write it.**

 **So here is the basic premise**

 **Plot:  
The era of Shinobi ended almost one thousand years ago, now legends of that age are being reincarnated into the Devil/Angel/Fallen Angel populace. Among them is perhaps the most famous Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki has been rewarded for his contribution to bringing true peace to the world by being reincarnated into the Gremory family as the second child of Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory and future head of the family and twin of Rias Gremory, on the other end of the spectrum Uchiha Sasuke finds himself alone once again.**

 **So for this story**

 **Naruto will have the power of Destruction Wind Release, Rasengan related Jutsu and Welsh Dragon (Boosted Gear)**

 **Sasuke will have Sharingan ( maybe Rinnegan), Vanishing Dragon (Divine Dividing), Fire Release and Lightning Release.**

 **Issei and Vali will have a different role in this story.**

 **Pairings shall be:**

 **Sasuke X Rias  
Naruto X Sona Sitri **

**Other characters from the Narutoverse will pop up; if you have any recommendations then let me know. The only thing is they can't be people related to Naruto or Sasuke**

 **Ages:  
Naruto, Rias and Sona are all the same age (10)  
Sasuke is 2 years older (12)**

 **Chapter 1: A New Life  
** _ **High Class Devil**_

His mind wandered in the void of the Physical plane and the Astral plane, holding his memories of his children and grandchildren close to his heart, the love and support he received from his loving wife for 60 years kept his spirit high as his body failed him. He had no regrets in life; he accomplished everything he set out to do, even managing to fulfil his Mentors dream and find true love, saved his best friend from the path of darkness and became Hokage leading the world into the era of technology and peace. Now it was time for him to pass on and be with his parents, and past friends who lost their lives either in battle of by time like him.

Or so he thought, the light his soul drifted towards was not giving off the feeling of eternal peace but instead the sound of pain, _"This...what is this"_ he is blinded by the light as he enters seeing a masked covered face waiting for him.

"Congratulations Mr Gremory it's a healthy baby boy" The Doctor says handing the baby to Zeoticus "We don't have much time the second baby is on the way"

"What's that now?" Zeoticus looks at the doctor stunned almost dropping his new born son, who is promptly taken by the Nurse to be cleaned and wrapped properly "Yes, you are having twins...that's why I recommended the Epidural"

"Zeo, you said that it was too late for an Epidural" Venelana looks at her husband who had gone from shocked to absolutely terrified in a matter of seconds.

"Did I...feels like so long since I told you...you sure that's what I said?" he asks and she leans forward reaching for him.

"It's been 12 hours 50 minutes and 38 seconds since I asked for you about the Epidural! I know because I've been in pain for every second of it!" Venelana yells flailing her arms at her jackass of a husband.

"I-It can't be that painfully...surely" Zeoticus begins but his beloved wife cuts him off...  
"HOW ABOUT I SHOVE THIS BED UP YOUR ASS AND SEE IF YOU CAN PASS IT LIKE A KIDNEY STONE!" Venelana screams as he lunges his back against the wall petrified.

 **Outside**

A 15 year old Sirzechs listened from his seat, taking notes in case the day came where he would be a father. _"Hang in there mother...avoid her right hook father"_ he smiles closing his notepad. He takes notice of a few nurses smiling and winking flirtatiously at him, he was tall for his age but was still considered a minor...however he was also a young male devil full of desire which made it harder for him to smile politely but do nothing else.

 **Back inside**

"Ok Mrs Gremory, relax and deep breath" the Assist nurse says gently holding Venelana's shoulder, taking the same breathing actions as with the first baby the Gremory head lady began to push upon the Doctors command.

"One more should do it" he says softly "A beautiful baby girl" he says bringing the little girl to Venelana who was completely exhausted, the sight of her freshly cleaned son and newly born daughter made her weep, forgetting her anger at her husband who sat on the bed beside her.

"They're so...tiny" Venelana says sweetly "Call Sirzechs, it's time for him to meet his siblings" she says and he nods, kissing her temple and standing up, the nurse takes the girl to have her cleaned and wrapped in the mean time.

"Sirzechs come in and see your Brother and Sister" Zeoticus says opening the door, his mother laying on the bed holding his little brother, softly cooing as his eyes explored the white walls of the room.

"Wow...he's like a little toy" Sirzechs comments standing opposite side of the bed from where his father was standing.

"And here's your daughter" the nurse returns with the girl who was silently observing everything, Sirzechs takes a hold of his Sister and smiles.

"Hey there...I'm your big brother" he says and she seems to approve "So...what are their names?"

His parents look at each other "Well..."

 **6 years later**

"Get back here Naruto Gremory!" Grayfia yells chasing after the young crimson haired heir, while Naruto was walking and talking a full year before his twin, Rias had shown that she was the one who would use it productively while her elder twin preferred to read manga, and play games. While Zeoticus would name Rias his heir due to her more composed and well behaved manner, after tricking his younger son into taking an IQ test they learned not only is Naruto smart, he is a super genius with an abundance of Magical power that could surpass any Devil living today...it also showed he may even be able to tap into the legendary power which their magic superseded the power of **Chakra** , unlike the Senjutsu used by races like the Youkai. Unlike theirs however, his would be more destructive and raw. The **Gremory** Clan is said to be descendants of the legendary Uzumaki clan, while this gave them a better standing in society, their leanage paled compared to the **Bael** Clan who were descendants of the mighty Senju Clan

The now extinct in name house who abandoned their old Clan's name in favour of **Uchiha** , like the mighty warriors of old, the strongest clan and members of the Old Satan's, they were able to grow in power after marrying the sister of the **Sitri** Clan head.

"Shut up Grayfia! I don't want to sit in a stuffy room while you and my shitty brother make kissy face!" he sticks his tongue out looking back seeing her angered expression, he panics picking up the pace but she does as well lifting him off the ground.

"You will come with me this instant" she orders and he nods, she wasn't known for being the strongest Queen for nothing after all.

Dropped in his chair beside his twin who was smirking at him with a sideways glance "Hey I got further than last time" he points out "I wonder if Sairaorg has to do all this stuff" he sighs opening the book, Sairaorg their cousin was heir to the Bael house by birthright however since Sairaorg had been born without the Bael's **Power of Destruction** ability. Unlike the twins and their older brother Sirzechs who all inherited this ability, while Sirzechs was originally heir to House Gremory, he forfeited the position to Naruto when he became a Lucifer, a leading power of the underworld.

"It doesn't matter, you are the future head of our family...I wish you'd take the role of heir seriously" Rias scolds him with a frown; he was just like their father, laid back and easy going.

"I think you mean you wish you were born first" he smirks leaning closer "Don't you little sister" he smirks getting bonked on the head by the spine of a book as his twin growled in annoyance.

"You are a minute older than me; we both know who the mature sibling is" she growls _"But a minute is all it took to make me wonder what the point of me learning about our clan...I'll likely be married off to improve our families standing"_ she thinks with saddened eyes, despite her age she was well aware how society worked.

"Even when I'm head of the family...I'll always need you around" he says like he could read her mind because of Twin logic "I won't let dad ship you off into some loveless marriage" he grins and she somewhat smiles "You're future Husband is out there right now doing who knows"

"Keep reading" Grayfia instructs and two sets of eyes lock onto the books in front of them, she smiled at Naruto _"Just as soft and sentimental as his brother, but the world won't cave to such childish wishes"_ she looks out the window, right now her King and lover was off somewhere with his childhood friend and rival Ajuka Beelzebub fighting to a political battle to bring an end to the wars against the Fallen Angels and Heaven for the sake of the Future generations of Devils. Both had become a part of the Anti-Satan Faction along with Serafall Leviathan (of the Sitri Clan, and Falbium Asmodeus (of the Glasya-Labolas clan). Serafall's elder sister had married into the corrupted Uchiha Clan; there would be civil war which meant she would have to fight her sister for the future of their world. _"Fighting for a better future or following old fools into a pointless never ending war"_

Rias hummed quietly, Naruto's words seemed to have her think. Like most young girls she dreams of meeting her prince charming and getting married _"I wonder what he is like?"_ she smiles

 **_Else ware_**

Far off past the boundaries of Bael territory, a massive fire engulfed the once lush forest. The scene of a massacre, the mighty and feared Uchiha Clan and all their ambitions snuffed out by Fallen Angels under the cover of night. The castle walls crumbled around him, the rain washing the warm blood from his face, the mixture of his own, his family...and almost every Fallen Angel he killed with his own hands.

"W-What the hell are you!?" Sasuke looks to his left, one Fallen Angel who had lost his wings and was unable to move looked at him.

"Me..." Sasuke looks at his palms, the bristled feathers stuck between his fingers after ripping the wings of his victims out "I am a devil...a pure blooded warrior" he turns to the fallen angel "Die!" his last victim screams in pain as he is engulfed in black flames.

Strapping his weapon of choice the Gunbai to his back he makes his way to the Clan's tomb, where his mother was buried. He remembered her passing like it was yesterday, after failing to prove his use of carrying out his father's ambitions he sought his mother for shelter, she had been ostracised for keeping her Sitri name rather than taking on the Uchiha name. She taught him many things about her family, even helping him develop the power he inherited from his Sitri blood...when she died from birthing complications 3 years ago and when his father called her a disgrace he awakened his true power, the Sharingan.

He stares at the tomb of "Elaina 'Sitri' Uchiha, Mother and Wife" no love went into the headstone. To his father she was just a way for him to produce an offspring, "Mother...watch over me, protect me from turning into a monster" his silent prayer would likely go unanswered but talking aloud brought him comfort.

"It's a long road to take if you plan to go alone" Sasuke turns to see a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee. He doesn't bother hiding his true nature as twelve jet-black feathered wings that grows out from his back. "My name is Azazel, I am the Governor General of the Fallen Angels" he bows, his eyes widen slightly when he see's eight bat like wings sprout out behind the boy "Ah...so you are one of them" he sighs "I came here to warn your family about the impending attack from a rouge faction" he begins as the boy eyes him carefully preparing to attack. "I also wanted to give some of my fellow Fallen Angels the chance to return to the fold...I see that won't happen, I hope you won't hold a grudge against my kind for this tragedy"

"They were weak" Azazel tilts his head hearing the boy speak "My father taught me that the weak don't get to decide anything...even how they die, yet he and all those who agreed with him are dead, killed by other weaklings" he looks at his palms again "If I spent my life around weakness then does that mean I'm weak?" he asks.

"No...If anything I'd be your everything your father isn't" Azazel states "If you'd like, I could show you how to become stronger" he offers and Sasuke looks at him

"Sasuke 'Sitri' Lucifer...is my name" Sasuke introduces himself, glowing red Sharingan eyes "However from this day on I'll be" with a smirk he offers his hand to the Fallen Angel, his sacred gear forming on his back ""Sasuke Uchiha"

" _So he's the Vanishing Dragon"_ Azazel smirks "This could be fun"

 **_** **Lilith_**

"So the Fallen Angels obliterated the Uchiha Clan..." Sirzechs looks at the report sheet "No survivors" he sighs; they had children there all of which had been positioned by the Fallen Angels.

"The Uchiha killed many of the Fallen Angels before succumbing...truly we are fortunate" Falbium Asmodeus says as his fellow Satan leaders looked at him "The Civil war would have led to the deaths of many Devils, however without the backing of the Uchiha the other Old Satan's will retreat and give us time **  
**

Ajuka looked at "Cold as the facts may be...Falbium is right Sirzechs" Ajuka scratches his temples "For now at least we should get in contact with the Fallen Angel Hierarchy and see what sparked this attack"

"Right" Sirzechs suddenly notices something in the pictures that were taken _"Is that a boy walking into the forest?"_ it was too hard to make out so he decided not to worry for now,

 **4 years later**

 **_Naruto, Rias and Sona _**

The Gremory Clan celebrated when Naruto awaken the Boosted Gear, his power of the Welsh Dragon along with the Power of Destruction made him a fearsome Devil indeed. Naruto's brain was hotwired for combat; he was a true prodigy being able to cast his spells at a much faster pace than even his older brother could at his age, when he powered up with the Boosted Gear his power surpassed even the Bael Clan's ability.

Rias panted her stamina hit its peak as she falls on her backside "T-That's enough for today" she decides seeing her childhood friend approach.

"I told you it's pointless, you have the brains and Naruto has the brawn" Sona jests as Rias pouts "So...where is Naruto?" she looks around seeing holes he'd left behind.

"Sup specs!" he yells landing behind her causing her to let out a girly scream "Don't you have so puddles to summon?" he asks she scowls at him.

"Arrogance destroys the foothold of victory Naruto" she says pushing glasses up slightly, sighing at his confused expression "It means if you keep being so full of yourself it will cost you in the long run" she clarifies.

"What's up with this place attracting nerds" he wanders off having ignored the Violet eyed girls threat, so when he finds himself soaked by her magic he growls turning around, "You think that's funny huh?" he says and the two girls laugh at his soaked forms . "Tss whatever" he storms off, leaving them alone.

"So how are you Rias?" Sona asks sitting in the grass beside the crimson haired Gremory beauty "I hear training is coming slow" she adds and Rias sighs nodding.

"It's hard to watch your twin succeed so well, what makes him so different to me?" she asks, they were twins after all, surely they should have the same Magical prowess but he dwarfed her.

It's hard to comfort someone who was feeling overshadowed by a sibling, she couldn't understand their relationship since it was so different compared to hers with her sister Serafall "People grow at their own speed, you and Naruto are no exception, he'll hit his peak and then you will surpass him" she says.

"Maybe...how about we go shopping?" Rias suggests, with a sigh Sona nods standing up. Among the remaining noble houses, the Gremory, Sitri, Phenex and Bael Clans have the largest territory that make up the underworld. While each Clan modelled their castles to be similar, the economy of their territory mirrored their beliefs, and the architecture mirrors famous cities in the Human world.

The Phenex Clan was known for their Phoenix tears which healed even the most serious wounds with no residual scar, because of this their wealth was fast and their territory matched the city of **Dubai**.

The Bael Clan which is the highest ranked clan among the remaining 72 pillars, they hold the largest military of the nobles and value tradition over all else. Their Territory is considered to look more akin to **feudal Japan** but slightly modernized.

The Sitri Clan, with the largest source of nature reserves among the few territories belonging to High-Class Devils. The Sitri Clan are also known to be one of the few territories which have advanced medical facilities as well, having one of the most famous hospitals in the Underworld. Their Territory in contrast of the Bael Clan is more resembling to modern Japan.

The Gremory Territory is known for being the Industrial capital of the Underworld and has the highest export of goods distributed throughout the Underworld. The Territory is also known as the "Fashion and Wedding" Capital because it's where most weddings as well as the best Clothing brands, the thus the cities where a cross of **Paris France** and **Milan Italy**.

"Let's keep it to a minimum; we'll be going to the Human world soon so we can buy nicer clothes there" Sona points out and Rias nods, their first trip to the world above had them both giddy.

 **_The Human World_**

Akeno Himejima, for most of her young life assumed she would always be happy. But when she witnessed her mother's death, the hatred in her heart was directed at her Father, who failed to save the woman he supposedly loved. After some peace with her mother's relatives, until her venomous blood revealed her heritage as the daughter of a Fallen Angel caused her to be banished. Now she was on the run, after helping a human who turned out to be an ally of the Devil Gremory House.

" _If I don't get out of the city I'll be killed for sure"_ Akeno thinks running as fast as her frail legs could carry her, she wondered why god was punishing her and how much more she could endure.

"That's far enough Akeno" she halts as her path was blocked by her Grand-Uncle Suou Himejima, leader of their clan "I'm saddened to bring an end to the life of my Nieces only child but as a Fallen Angel for the sake of peace...I must"

"They say the Himejima Clan is all about honour and peace" they look up to see glowing white knight like being with blue wings

"The Vanishing Dragon!" Suou looks completely stunned to see the arrival of one of the two heavenly dragons.

"Man seeks peace, yet at the same time yearning for war... Those are the two realms belonging solely to man. Thinking of peace whilst spilling blood is something that only humans could do, they're two sides of the same coin... to protect something... another must be sacrificed" the Vanishing Dragon states landing between Suou and Akeno.

"What business do you have with me and my Clan?" Suou asks, he could tell whoever the person under the Scale Mail was just a child "Move out of the way child, someone of your size shouldn't be spouting about the world" Suou states preparing to attack.

"Someone...of my size?" he raises his hand activating his **Balance Breaker's** Ability, everything around them begins to shrink, including the guards at Suou's back to the echo of _**"DIVIDE! DIVIDE! DIVIDE!"**_ _,_ Now freighted Suou looks around "You are weak, the weak don't decide anything...even how they die" the danger in the Vanishing Dragons tone sent a fearful chill down the half Fallen Angels spine even though he was protecting her.

"That's enough...I won't allow any violence to take place in Gremory territory" They all look to approaching Rias Gremory "Vanishing Dragon, you have proven your superiority over them. I would ask that you cease your actions" she crosses her arms allowing her aura to flare.

"The Crimson hair, and powerful aura...you must be Rias Gremory" The Vanishing Dragon disregards Suou and the others, almost as if he forgot they even existed "I wonder if you are as strong as you let off?" he asks while lunging towards her.

"Take this!" she creates a Black and Red fire ball from her Power of Destruction and hurls it at the approaching Dragon knight, however he vanishes momentarily before appearing in front of her pressing his finger against her throat gently. A cold sweat takes over her body, the sudden fear of death hitting her.

"They say the Gremory family posses the deepest connections to their servants, such bonds can create power if properly nurtured...but" his golden eyes glow "They can be a glaring weakness if the master is weak...like you Rias Gremory" he pulls back.

" **Water Whip** " The Vanishing Dragon lifts his arm to block, seeing the liquid whip ensnare his arm "Who are you...under there?" Sona asks and for the first time the cocky Dragon knight falters.

"Who I am is irrelevant right now, I merely came here on a whim and now my curiosity has been quenched I'm leaving" he says negating Sona's spell before flying off at a fast speed.

"The Vanishing Dragon...is said to be the destined rival of the Welsh Dragon" Sona comments watching the blue stream fade "Are you ok?"

"Yes...thanks" she says walking forward "Suou Himejima, I have a deal for you" she regains her nerve, the Himejima clan head looks at her, having also gotten enraptured by the event he had forgotten about his Grand-Niece.

"What kind of deal?" he asks stepping forward.

"The Gremory family owe this girl a life, I would take her with me when I return home, and this way you can spare your niece and fulfil your duty" she points out.

"Hmmm, I have some conditions of my own" Suou says looking at Akeno "First and foremost she is to never set foot on my Clans territory again" he says and Rias nods "And second she must remain at your side" this one confused her but she nodded none the less.

Once he was gone Rias offered her hand to Akeno "I hope you are ok with this, you saved one of my families servants so I felt it was my duty to help you" the Crimson haired Devil states and Akeno smiles a little.

"I'm glad, I think this is the best outcome" Akeno says standing up "Well, I hope I can serve you well, Lady Rias" she smiles and Rias does as well.

"I hope you know what this means" Sona says approaching the two girls "Naruto is going to be ecstatic" she sighs thinking about how annoying he'll be.

"Naruto Gremory is my twin Brother, and heir to the Gremory head" Rias begins upon seeing Akeno's confused look "He is also The Welsh Dragon" she says and Akeno nods understanding "...I'd say keep this encounter a secret but it's best not to...lets go, my father's bishop is waiting to bring us home" she takes the lead, followed by the other two _"The Vanishing Dragon...he was strong"_ she thinks.

 **_Sasuke and Azazel_**

"Glad you kept your head" Azazel says handing the raven haired Devil a glass of orange, "I loved it when you saw your cousin and got weak in the knees"

"I didn't get weak, I just decided to leave" Sasuke scoffs drinking some of his juice, his red orbs returning to their usual Violet "Besides...she really looked like my mother so it's not like I could fight her" he says somewhat more saddened. When his father judged him too weak to carry the Lucifer and Uchiha name, he was given Sitri which was his mother's former name. If it hadn't been for her, he may have ended up star craving mad, hell bent on becoming a Satan like his siblings. Such titles don't mean anything to Sasuke, he seeks strong opponents to fight, to hone and test his skills against.

"Still, I appreciate you helping Akeno for me, I couldn't get directly involved and Baraqiel was wrapped up in business I put him on" Azazel says sincerely.

"Whatever, you pay for my food and Clothes and trained my so it's cool" Sasuke brushes him off, he never expected to find a father figure in the Governor General of the Fallen Angels but he feared of what would have become of him had Azazel not come. "How did you know Rias Gremory would take her in?" he asks curiously, Azazel smirks sitting beside the Raven haired boy.

"Call it...a hunch"

 **Underworld 2 months later**

Having returned from a business trip with his father to learn about the Vanishing Dragon's appearance put Naruto in a great mood, so as he practised with his Boosted Gear Rias watched from afar "He's strong enough to effortlessly distort space around him" the red headed heir grins.

"Your brother is as lively as you said" Akeno smiled pouring her new mistress a cup of tea, since arriving in the Underworld the half Fallen Angel had been taking lessons on proper etiquette for women in the Underworld society, she and Rias had become close friends as a result of the events in the human world.

"Naruto has always been motivated by a challenge" Rias sips the tea, she knew now she couldn't outright compete with her twin in terms of power. So by the process of elimination, she'd gain influence with a stronger Peerage. _"When I start Junior High, I'll get my Evil Pieces and I can begin gather a strong set"_ she thinks looking at Akeno _"Akeno already agreed to become my queen, and I'm sure I'll find interesting people...but you will be my servant Vanishing Dragon above all else I'll make you submit"_ she smirks darkly at her tea, he insulted her pride as a member of one of the great Clans.

"I'm sure he will make a fine head of the Gremory Clan" Akeno's comment snaps Rias out of her thoughts "Maybe he'll become Lucifer after your brother" she adds and Rias nods.

"Yes...he has all kinds of options for him" Rias comments with a smile, a bitter one but a smile none the less.

"The same for you, if Naruto chooses one path, you simply take the other" Akeno sits in front of her mistress "I mean it's not like he can do everything" she chuckles.

"I suppose" Rias sighs looking at her twin brother, he was talking with their father about school, while she would be going to Kuoh Academy in Japan, she would be sharing this territory with Sona since she was attending the same school. She wondered what her childhood friend thought about their encounter with the Vanishing Dragon, after all out of them all it was Sona who the mystery person didn't insult or threaten.

"Yo sis" Naruto walks over wiping his brow "So what else can you tell me about this guy?" he asks sitting on the table "How does he fight, what abilities can he use?"

"Well...I wasn't strong enough to be taken seriously" she admits, surprised when he doesn't take the chance to mock her "He Divides anything he touches every ten seconds or so...and it's not limited to magic, he can reduce the size of building, people and who knows what else" she comments "Other than that he didn't really show anything"

"Cool!" Naruto grins jumping "I feel like we could really be rivals" he says feeling happy, among all the young devils, none could consider themselves Naruto's rival. His power is so great even the Bael clan fear his potential; his inheritance of the Power of Destruction, Boosted Gear, and Chakra power made him a powerful Devil.

"So, what school are you going to" Rias asks, her father avoided the topic like the plague which meant it would likely add to her insecurities.

"Some private school in England, I wanted to go to Kuoh Academy but Bro and Dad figured we just be tripping over each other" he says stretching.

" _That private school is likely the high class school for the highest calibre"_ Rias thinks, she should have figured he'd end up there, the highest source of Human contracts, and potential pieces. But the Vanishing Dragon was in her Territory so she had the best potential piece.

"I won't lost to you Naruto" she stands up as he looks at her "I'll overtake you and become the heir to the Gremory Clan" she vows and Naruto grins.

"Come and get it, I won't hand it over to you without a fight"

 **5 years later**

Having entered the final year of Junior High, Rias has barely spoken to her Twin on the other side of the world. While Akeno finally became her queen, the Crimson haired beauty hasn't been able to add a single member to her peerage; she had heard Naruto hadn't picked anyone despite the offers he was receiving. Currently in the middle of winter in Japan, the weather had turned for the worse, but Rias and Akeno had both felt something on the outskirts of town, "It's not far...but the presence is growing weaker" the Queen piece says and both girls pick up pace.

"Let us hurry" Rias says, _"I wonder what these powerful negative emotions I'm getting are from"_ she thinks, she spent 5 years looking for her ideal piece but alas he was gone with the wind. It was naive to think he'd still be around.

 _ **A few minutes earlier_-**_

He walked with as much strength his body could muster, his friends had helped him escape at the cost of their lives, however he had been poisoned and his body was starting to fail _"I want to live, I need to live...I must avenge my friends"_ his vision blurs "G-Gotta keep moving, stay awake" he collapses "Damn it...I am so sorry everyone" the snow begins to bury him in white "I won't be able to avenge you, looks like I'll be joining you after all"

As the world went dark he saw what looked like a red haired angel approach

"There...he's young" Rias comments as her queen catches up "I sense great power dormant within him" she summons a knight piece _"I will help you fulfil any desire you wish"_ the piece _"In return...I will make you my slave"_

Far above Sasuke watches the interaction, the trio vanished in a teleportation circle bearing the Gremory crest as he lands "Her power is beginning to grow" he turns to face the church _"How many leads are you gonna make me follow Azazel?"_ He questions _"Is peace really the best answer?"_ He senses a powerful aura behind him.

"I found you at last White Dragon Emperor" the little raven haired girl says in a monotone like manner "I am Ophis"

"I want you to be my weapon"

 **The End**

 **Well here is the pilot chapter; I hope it's to your liking. Since I don't read the light novels of Highschool DxD I'm going to rely on wiki articles so bear with me if it's not completely accurate**

 **The Next chapter will focus on Rias obtaining Koneko, and Gaspar and putting her in her spot at the beginning of the anime. She will also have her second encounter with the mysterious Vanishing Dragon who's also causing Sona problems in school**

 **If you have any questions feel free to ask, I may answer them either in a PM or at the top of the next chapter**

 **Till Next time**

 _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HIGHSCHOOL DxD OR ANY CHARACTERS RELATED TO THE SHOW'S, I OWN THIS CROSSOVER AND ANY CHARACTERS I CREATE.**

* * *

 **I'll address the whole Pure-blooded Devils having Sacred Gears thing that had a lot of people in uproar (For some reason) to the point where a few (Guests) were downright rude and just insulting for nothing.**

 **Sasuke and Naruto are technically reincarnated despite being born pure blooded, they are still Devil/Shinobi which is why they have Sacred gears. They are marked as eternal rivals and they have been reincarnated as the next wielders of the Heavenly Dragons. I still plan to use Issei and Vali in a different and unique way (Hopefully you will like it).**

 **Otherwise**

 **Thanks for the reviews, I got some good questions and I hope I gave the answer you wanted**

* * *

 **I've updated their powers a little so here are the changes**

 **Naruto will have the power of Destruction and Wind Release, Rasengan related Jutsu and Welsh Dragon (Boosted Gear)**

 **Sasuke will have Sharingan (All forms eventual Rinnegan), Vanishing Dragon (Divine Dividing), Water and Ice Magic, Fire Release and Lightning Release.**

* * *

 **For the Harem requests, while I don't do Harems both Naruto and Sasuke will have intimate relationships with other women leading up to their eventual pairings**

* * *

 **Character Ages:**

 **Rias  
Naruto  
Akeno  
Sona  
Tsubaki  
Naruto's first Piece  
=15-16**

 **Isaiah (Kiba)**  
 **=13-14**

 **Sasuke**  
 **=17-18**

* * *

 **Enjoy and make sure to leave a review if you enjoy  
-Lemon near the end-**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Human World Fun  
 _Moving Forward_**

* * *

"What was that?" Sasuke asks keeping his guard up, if this was **the** Ophis then he needed to wait for the perfect opening to escape. As confident in his ability as he was...this monotone midget would mop all the floors in existence with him.

"I know you heard me, what matters is you become my weapon" she says walking towards him "No need to worry, I will give you power" she says. Suddenly Azazel's teleportation circle appeared under him sending him away thus saving him from the Ouroboros Dragon.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take him" Azazel says appearing from the shadows with crossed arms "I wondered how long it would take for you to appear" he adds and the blank expression he gets from Ophis makes him chuckle.

"Do you think you sent him far enough?" she asks tilting her head slightly "I can still sense him" she says facing the direction of his and Sasuke's apartment.

"It's a big risk wanting to take someone like him" The Fallen Angel states "I mean, even you couldn't hope to compete with Asura and Indra, they are simply on a different level to us all"

"Are you trying to be amusing?" she asks and he looks confused "I have no interest in this world, in Heaven or Hell...all I want is to return to the silence" and with that she vanished "Perhaps I'll wait to see his power and ambition grow...after all, he is like **those** devils" where her parting words.

"I wonder how the **sun** is doing" Azazel sighs lighting a smoke walking off into the night

 **_Underworld_**

At the Gremory mansion, Rias and Akeno watched the blonde haired teen sleep; his arms were bruised from excessive needle injections, cuts on his head from an escape. "He was a part of the churches Holy Sword Project" she sees her brother Sirzechs walk in, "I've heard reports that the Church has abandoned the experiment after the methods the Grigori member was using came to light" he explains.

"Such a horrible action by someone who claims to serve a holy god" Rias says looking at the boy, he was not much younger than her...a year at most "I hope I can give him something better in life as a devil"

"While we're on the subject of Peerages it seems Naruto finally chose someone" Sirzechs says showing her a picture he received their brother from England.

* * *

 **England**

* * *

"Man you sure you can't come shoot some pool with us?" the stereo typical jock of Naruto's class asks wrapping his arm around the Red head; "Got some babes lined up as well" he adds trying to sweeten the deal.

"You know I've got Council shit to do, your jackasses voted me in after all" Naruto retorts breaking out of the headlock, the schools populations was 40% boys and 60%, and out off all the students and Facility, about 30% were Pure blooded Devils, 10% reincarnated Devils and 60% Human. It was an interesting society to watch grow. However none of the characters here interested Naruto when it came to his Peerage, it wasn't power or knowledge that he wanted but Character. People he found interesting personalities, he found plenty of people he could call friend but none he could call family.

He walked past an alley, but the sound of rustling pulled him in...his eyes widen when he sees a Fallen Angel leaning against the wall, his wings had broken off and he was on the verge of turning Feral, consumed by duelling powers within his own body.

"I can smell you devil" the dark tone calls to him, the eyes of a monster looked right through him "Have you come to put me out of my misery?" he asks as sand begins to leak from the pours in his skin.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto asks instead, he could sense chakra in this Fallen Angels body; it was the cause of this sand trying to defend its host. He wondered what presence he was feeling in the Fallen Angel, and why it felt familiar.

"What does it matter? In all the worlds I can't find a single ally, so hurry up and do it" he growls, Naruto instead reached into his pocket and pulled out a Bishop Evil Peace.

"I will be your ally, and you will be mine" Naruto begins as the piece begins to glow "Find inner peace as a member of Naruto Gremory's Peerage" he holds out the piece for the Fallen Angel.

"W-Why?" the weakening tone calls out "I'm supposed to be your enemy" he says his eyes fading, in all the places he expected to find mercy, it certainly wasn't at the hands of one of the Great Noble Devil Clans.

"I've been here 5 years... and on my final day before returning home" Naruto smirks dropping the piece in the Fallen Angels hands to the magic do the rest "I finally found a friend" where the final words he spoke to the Fallen Angel as the transformation turned him into a Devil. "So, what can I call you friend?"

"Gaara"

 **-Present—**

"So...I wonder if Naruto was looking for Chakra users all along" Rias suggests, turning a fallen angel on the brink of death into a Devil was something Naruto would do after all.

"Apparently his new Bishop is quite rare, as the piece mutated almost immediately while they were training" Sirzechs comments "Well we will get to meet him soon enough for know, tend to your new knight" Rias nodded.

"I will lord Lucifer" she bows and he smiles leaving her alone in the hall, _"So his very first piece was a mutation piece as well as a Fallen Angel...by comparison it feels like I'm being too hasty with my choices"_

"Rias...the boy has woken up" Akeno calls and Rias re-enters the room seeing the confused boy sitting in the bed. "Glad to see you're awake" Rias smiles to him as he eyes her fully suspicious of her, which she understood. "My name is Rias Gremory" she says politely...

"Where am I?" he asks not so politely, borderline threatening "Who the hell are you people?" he adds.

Rias decides to skip past the 20 question game, sprouting her Devil wings for him to see in all their glory "I am a Devil, when you were dying your desires reached out to me and brought me too you" she explains "When you died I brought you back as a Devil" she pauses to allow him to react.

"I...died, and then you...made me a devil" the boy looked completely at a loss for words, "Why did you do it? I wanted to die!" he growls

"That's not true...you want revenge" Rias states calmly, unaffected by his elevated tone "Devils answer the desires of people, and yours was strong" she states "So I brought you back to life using this" she shows the Evil Piece for the Knight "As of this moment, you are a knight of Rias Gremory" she says and he glares at her.

"You had no right to make me your slave" he says to her getting out of the bed and storming off, she knew he needed time to accept the situation. For the sake of his goals he needed to live, for the sake of his life he needed to come to terms.

 **_Human World_**

Chasing down strays was always annoying, the black stain on the Aristocratic society of Devils that made them look bad in the eyes of the enemy, which meant they needed to be hunted down without mercy. Sona and her queen Tsubaki Shinra were currently on the trail for a powerful one, lurking in an abandoned Coal mine from the 1800's.

"Ugh...it's stinks" Tsubaki covers her face, the newly reincarnated Devil followed her master into the tunnel, two flashlights were their only source of light. "What kind of creature are we hunting?" she asks and Sona shines at the roof...

"We are hunting a bat-like Devil; Intel says she has almost been completely taken by her power" Sona replies to her increasingly nervous Queen, she'd only been a Devil a little over a month and while her clan was known for purifying spirits, and her becoming a Devil allowed her to unlock a Sacred gear " **Mirror Alice** " which would prove to be a powerful tool for future rating games...that being said she wasn't confident in herself yet so this was more a chance for Sona to instil some confidence in her piece.

As they continue to descend the light they had from the entrance vanishes "What was that!" Tsubaki whispers leaning closer to Sona who was more startled because her queens sudden screech.

"It's likely the Stray Devil using Echo Location to track us, no point in worrying about it" Sona explains briefly. If the reports matched the creature then the Stray sensed them the moment they appeared at the entrance, "Just keep your guard up" she adds and the reincarnated devil nods following behind closely.

"Welcome" they hear a demonic voice call out to them, Tsubaki jumps behind Sona who halts and looks around with the flashlight "To think, I'd feast on the flesh of such an important Devil" the sound of wings flapping can be heard coming from multiple directions making it hard to pin point.

"If you think you're strong enough" Sona pushes her glasses up releasing her aura "Come and try" she adds confidently.

"Oh don't worry...we will" The tone becomes more deadly as the sound of flapping wings grew louder and in mass as more and more wings could be heard.

"Make for the exit" Sona says and the two girls begin running back before they could be surrounded inside such narrow halls. "Prepare your Gear" Sona instructs sending a Flood of Water into the entrance, her eyes widen when an electrical current follows the stream towards them causing an explosion.

"Nice try, but Water Magic like that won't protect you from us" the bat like monsters emerge from their hole "I expected something better from such an esteemed member of Society Lady Sitri" the Bat monster mocking scoffs "So weak"

Sona wastes no time sending another Water based attack to see how the creature responded the first time, watching the attack be blocked by one of hit's wings which immediately send a current across the water almost hitting her as she cancelled her attack _"So the wings generate electricity that can be used to counter water based attacks"_ Sona thinks watching the creatures begin to fly in a zigzag pattern.

"Rain lighting my **clones**!" the Stray laughs as lightning bolts shoot down from their eyes, Sona dodges a few but one singes her top slightly and burns her skin.

"DIE!"

"Tsubaki now!" Sona yells as all the lightning gathered to directly attack Sona, so as the massive bolt approached the Queen Piece jumps in the way summoning a fully body mirror which absorbs the attack, doubling its strength before sending it right back engulfing the Stray and its clones.

"W-What the F—" The Stray says as Sona approaches pushing her glasses up letting her aura flow "Just kill me" she says and Sona nods.

"Rest in Peace" The High-Class Devil says crushing the remains of the Stray with a powerful vortex of water.

"Looks like I wasn't needed" the two girls turn to see Naruto and Gaara approach "Intel got the whole 'immune to water attacks' thing late..." he jokes.

"I didn't realize you were in town Naruto" Sona comments walking towards him...

"Yeah, I came to see my Sister but she's already home" he begins but blushes looking at Sona's...singed clothing "You're...exposed there" he and Gaara avert their gaze as the Sitri heir realizes and covers her side boob.

"P-Perverts" she says looking down flustered, Naruto removes his School Cardigan and wraps it around her "T-Thanks" she mumbles as the Red head looks at Tsubaki.

"So is this your new Queen?" He asks and the shy girl nods "Nice to meet you, I'm Naruto Gremory" he says and she bows respectfully.

"Please to meet you" The Reincarnated Devil says and Gaara simply nods.

"This is Gaara, a former Fallen Angel turned Devil" Naruto wraps his arm around his piece "I made him my Bishop" he grins as Gaara tries to push the other away.

"Let go" he orders and Naruto frowns letting the other red head go, "Nice to meet you both" he says and both girls find themselves blushing at his gentle angelic voice.

"H-Hey...what's with the blushes?" he asks before smirking "Whose the Perv now Sona?" he teases earning a punch in the stomach.

"Let's go Tsubaki" Sona orders as her queen is forced to give chase as the Gremory heir falls to the ground.

"She has a strong punch...for a tiny body" Gaara comments absentmindedly watching the two girls leave...ignoring his masters struggling cry.

"...yep" Naruto wheezes.

* * *

 **The Underworld**

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Rias broke the news to the boy she learned was called Isaiah by the church. He barely said a word and actively ignored Rias, he ate quite a lot to sedate his Devil increased hunger, along with compensating the lack of food he was fed at the Church. While he was unconscious the Doctor had told them that Isaiah's body was dangerously malnourished, and he had many internal injuries which have since healed thanks to his demonic body.

Rias bite the tip of her thumb, going through the reports of Sightings of the Vanishing Dragon. While only a few had turned up, they all came up around the Kuoh area which means it was likely he was living there. _"I can't be to rash..._ _Isaiah adapting to this life is the most important goal I need to focus on"_ she thinks standing up.

She walked around looking for the blonde haired boy and was surprised to see him training...with a smile on his face, then she sees her father's knight Souji Okita training him. "Very good Isaiah...you'll be one of the best in no time" added the generally laid back Knight.

"Thanks" Isaiah smiles seeing Rias approach, instead of running he turns to her "I would...like to go to the Human world" he says and she looks at her father's Knight before her own "I want to...honour my friends who...didn't make it"

"Of course" Rias smiles placing her hand on his shoulder, she frowns when he says "I want to go alone" before sighing "I understand that you want to have a private moment but if a Fallen Angel finds you, you will be killed" she says and he looks down "...Souji will you keep an eye out for him?" she turns to the elder Knight.

"I'll have to get permission from your old man first but...I'm sure he won't mind" Souji says leaving the two alone so he could find and talk with Zeoticus.

"Thank you" Isaiah looks at her, "I can't move on until I put this to rest" his eyes had a little more life in them, but still had a long way to go.

"It's fine, you are a member of my peerage now, and it's my responsibility to take care of you" she says simply cupping his cheek which surprises him. "Be careful" she adds and he nods shyly, unsure of her true motive but grateful for the apparent trust.

 **_The Human World_**

The Church had been abandoned; the only sign of recent activity is the ploughed entrance at the front door with two even piles of filthy snow on each side. _"I couldn't get far on my own...but a devil of all things helped me"_ Isaiah places the Flowers on the entrance _"Now I am a Devil too...so it's likely I'll never see you all in heaven...but I swear I will avenge you, if it takes an eternity...you will all be avenged"_ his silent vow was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Die!" he dodges the blade of a weird samurai man, sprouting wings of a Devil "A member of the Gremory Clan has come to take my head?" he asks and Isaiah looks at him baffled, Souji had told him about Stray Devils and how it was their job to hunt them down and exterminate them.

"N-No...I only came to" he backs away but the Samurai Devil begins attacking, forcing Isaiah to summon a sword to defend from the onslaught. _"This guy is really light on his feet"_ the blonde haired knight parries an attack to open up for a counter which manages to scrap the Samurais cheek.

"Well trained, I expected no less from a Gremory Devil" the Samurai says summoning a second sword "Let's check your dexterity" he charges, the young knight instinctively summons a second sword to block, the Samurai's attacks had become more refined leaving less opening's and getting closer to hitting their mark.

"Oi!" both stop looking up; the Samurai's eyes widen seeing the White Scale Mail of the **Vanishing Dragon**. "Gremory Knight, don't you feel a power surging within you...screaming to get out?" the Vanishing Dragon asks Isaiah.

"Within me?" he concentrates, sudden he begins glowing and many swords sprout from the ground "This...is" he looks around; the Samurai had been pinned by the newly created swords.

" **Sword Birth** " The Vanishing Dragon says landing on the ground "Being reborn into a Devil has given you the tools to accomplish your vendetta" he explains and Isaiah looks around "Isn't that right...Ruin Princess?" the tone had a echo that made it obvious he was smirking under the mask.

"Isaiah..." Rias appears surprising the boy "Souji had to return home, so I watched from a distance...you did well" she passes him with a pat on the shoulder "Thank you as well Vanishing Dragon" she lets out her powerful destructive aura "As for you Stray...any final words"

"Raise this knight well...he will be legendary" was all the Stray said before being completely obliterated by The Gremory Beauty. "Isaiah, Akeno isn't far away go find her and wait for me" she says and the blonde nods leaving his Mistress with the Vanishing Dragon.

"We meet again Ruin Princess" The tone had no hostility in it, but more an air of confidence "You've gotten stronger...you're almost as strong as I was when we first met" this time he was teasing her.

"Thank you" she tucks some of her hair behind her ear "I want to thank you for saving Akeno, she's come out of her shell thanks to joining my peerage" Rias comments as Sasuke crosses his arms.

"That's good" Sasuke looks off "Well I'm out of here" his wings glow as he was about to take off "I'm sure I'll see you around"

"Wait" she calls out and he halts waiting, she goes into her pocket and pulls out a Pawn Evil piece "This is yours...one day I will make you my slave" she says with a confident look.

"Sounds like a marriage proposal" he says bluntly causing her to become flustered "I'll accept your challenge, but I won't show you any mercy" he says more seriously "Till then" he flies off vanishing into the night.

Rias covered her chest, she could feel her heart beating a million times a second _"I'll defeat you...I will"_

* * *

 **The Underworld**

* * *

"Thank you Rias..." Isaiah says softly "And for coming to help me" he adds, he now believed this person had no bad intentions towards him. Whatever slave's and all that meant, Rias valued him and gave him the power to avenge his friends.

"You're welcome Isaiah" she smiles brushing his hair with her fingers "Is Isaiah your real name?" she asks curiously, she was aware of its profit origin but figured it was something the Church gave him. Which he confirmed, "Well...how about I give you a new name?" she suggests.

Isaiah looked down; this name had all the bad memories from his past "I'll...leave that to you then" he says and she smiles

"I think I have the perfect name"

 **Two months later**

Rias, Sona and Tsubaki entered their second month of Highschool; they went from the big kids to juniors again. The environment was much more intense as kids were entering the rebellious years; they were immune to such hormonal actions which made them feel like astronauts in building full of cave men/women. Before lunch Rias had already been confessed to by boys in three different classes in every year.

" _I wonder how Akeno is doing."_ She walks around looking for her friend's class, still learning her way around she ends up bumping into someone "Sorry" she smiles but her eyes widen at the sight of who she collided into.

Third year student, arguably the most popular person to the school, the captain of the Soccer and Basketball team, the number top scorer in tests throughout the district and hottest bachelor Sasuke Akuma. His left arm was covered in tribal flame tattoo sleeve ( **his curse mark pattern** ) which could be seen on his chest as well, his stunning Onyx eyes and Raven hair with a blue tint, no doubt about it...this guy was boyfriend material.

"Don't worry about it" he barely paid her any mind as he and his friends continued to dribble a basket ball down the hall. He looks at his wrist _"Azazel was right, this band worked perfectly"_ he thinks with a smirk...glad spoilers had been avoided.

"Yo man that new girl Rias is a fine one...you know for a natural red head" one of his friends says  
"You think that hair is Natural? I'd like to see if the curtain matches the drapes" another says "How 'bout you Sasuke?"

"I think she's three years your junior and such talk isn't something you should be saying out loud" Sasuke retorts, fully aware that the age of consent in the underworld wasn't much of an issue so long as consent was given by both involved...still she was a child in the eyes of humans.

"Such a prude, I'll have you know I'm only 17 so I'm still a minor" his friend reiterates, Sasuke was only 17 as well but acted way more mature.

"Then by all means, ask her out" the in disguise Devi rolls his eyes, "I'll see you guy's later, I'm heading out for a smoke" Sasuke waves his friends off. He heads to the drinking fountain, enjoying the cool refreshing liquid as he felt a tap on his shoulder. His eyes widen slightly when he sees his cousin and her Peerage member had cornered him.

"Here this is for you" Sona says handing him a detention slip pushing her glasses up "Accessories are forbidden while on school grounds" she explains referring to the wrist band hiding his Demon energy.

"Ah...So this is the ball strangling bitch my friends where talking about" he muses aloud causing the tension between himself and his Cousin to rise "Look first year, I could walk around this school naked right now and get away with it...you think I care what a piece of paper says?" he scrunches up the paper and tosses it in the bin "This is my final year here, I'm the top student i.e. untouchable" he adds going to leave.

"I don't care...rules apply to everyone, I'm afraid I will have to report you to the Principal" the Sitri heir states and he shrugs without looking back.

"Let me know how that goes...I'll be sure to keep my nerves in check as I await the verdict" his tone was full of sarcasm as he turns the corner. Sona growled, she joined the disciplinary committee with the ultimate goal of becoming Student Council President when the position opened for her to take and use the Council to build her Peerage within...but guys like this Sasuke had her reputation seen as a joke, and so long as he ignored her, the less chance she had to gain popularity outside looks, as she was ranked third most beautiful freshman behind Rias and Akeno.

"Punk" she mumble as Tsubaki sighs, she felt her nerves begin to calm "I swear I'll teach him a lesson before he graduates Tsubaki...I promise" she grins as her Queen sweat drops at her Mistresses unhinged expression.

Rias decided to back away slowly to continue her search for her own queen, finally spotting Akeno at the lockers talking to some boy before giving him a sweet smile. "What was that about?" the red head asks, Akeno turns back to where the boy was to wave.

"Just...gathering some intel" the Violet eyed queen says with a hint of mystery "I was wondering if there were any clues about you know who" she adds and Rias indicates for Akeno to follow her.

"I've been planning too" she begins "I've been thinking about what club we should join as a cover for our...other activities" she says not wanting to talk so openly yet.

"Hmm, there aren't many clubs that we can just blend our outside life with" the former Fallen Angel comments "Lady Sona seems to have her eye set on the Student Council" she adds.

"She also has a personal war with the most popular guy in school now" Rias Sweat drops, "Anyway I've got a plan to resurrect the Occult Research Club" she states and Akeno's eyes widen, the club went under after failing to meet the required number of members.

"How do plan on doing that? I mean there's only the two of us" Akeno states, "Ah...Naruto right?" she asks and Rias sighs nodding.

"Apparently he and his Bishop are doing a semester here before transferring to America" Rias states, since the required number is three they would have enough members for this year, and then Kiba would keep them on the line next year while she searched for more members.

"Ara Ara...it will be fun watching the two of you try and coexist in the same territory for half a year" Akeno says cheekily as Rias pouts slightly.

"Stop making it sound like we're enemies" the red head mumbles _"If we were then I'd be in trouble"_ she adds within her head.

"When is he arriving?" Akeno asks  
"...Well"

* * *

 **Sasuke's apartment**

* * *

He threw his keys on the coffee table, his new place purchased by his undocumented step father since he needed to leave town on business was in the centre of the town in the 'rich' district. It was Ironic that a pure blooded Devil was living outside the sanctuary for devils and their allies which was built by the underworld. _"Makes me feel like I've actually betrayed my own kind living here"_ he thinks heading over to the fridge seeing a full crate of beer at the bottom _"Who cares we're all people in the end"_ he wonders if his pride as a devil would always be so low. With a shrug he cracks a can open and sits down on the couch to flick trough the channels, _"Sona and her stupid threats ruined my whole afternoon"_ he grumbles _"Hope this doesn't continue"_ he sighs knowing full well it would likely continue...

He freezes hearing something enter his bedroom, he stands up and walks over listening in, _"Someone's on my bed"_ He bursts in and completely freezes at the door, laying seductively across his bed a beautiful and attractive young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel gold eyes with cat-like pupils. Her attire consists of a black kimono which left very little to the imagination, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts...

"You're drooling...Meow!" she purrs sprouting two tails and black cat ears on her head, winking while making a cute pose "You're taller than what I was expecting"

" _A Nekomata huh...why do I have a feeling this has something to do with that girl from before_ " he thinks closing the door "Who gave you permission to enter my room...and my apartment?" he asks crossing his arms as she lays on her back exposing her thigh to him.

"I didn't think you'd mind so much" she stretches "I needed a place to stay and figured a fellow stray wouldn't mind bunking" she says looking at him "Am I wrong?" she asks getting onto her hands and knees allowing him to see directly down her Kimono.

" _She thinks I'm a stray"_ he approaches "How did you become a stray?" he asks and she smirks

"I killed my former master...he was boring" she says and he freezes again, she uses his sudden guard drop to begin a **Youjutsu** type spell _"When you wake up I'll have learned all I need to know"_ she thinks.

However the illusion she summoned suddenly melts away causing her eyes to widen "Illusions don't work on me...do they work on you?" he asks and her whole mind falls into his glowing red eyes. Images of her crime play out in real time, seeing her sisters' face after the deed had been committed, running away being the only option.

Suddenly she is back in the bedroom lying on the floor "H-How...so strong" the Nekomata looks at him, finding herself oddly turned on at the sight of his glowing red eyes.

"I am able to see into your memories, extracting them and use them as a base for my own illusion...of course I can also simulate torture, death and place anyone under my complete control...what you felt was only a fraction of my power" he explains sitting on the bed and she manages to hug his shoulders from behind.

 **x-Lemon-x**

"Hey...you wanna have sex?" she asks bluntly causing his heart to beat faster with a mixture of sudden lust and anxiousness "I really want to breed with the strongest to produce the strongest children" she pins him under her exposing her breasts to him as she straddles his waist.

"Not something you should openly admit to a teen you're trying to seduce" he says however he doesn't stop her from unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't worry...it's a safe time" she leans down nibbling his ear "So you can fill me all you want and not have to worry" she whispers seductively gyrating her hips grinning smugly feeling the bulge in his pants "How does that sound?" she asks tracing her fingers along the dents of his toned chest.

"It sounds" he pauses to flips them over "Like a plan" he bites down on her neck earning a moan from the Nekomata, he removes his shirt locking lips with the stranger and after a few moments they separate. While normally more reserved, when it came to sex...especially unprotected sex with a hot Youkai even he was a slave to his desire.

"I'm Kuroka by the way" she winks  
"Sasuke" he grunts.

"Well then Sasuke" she reaches down and gropes his bulge gently fondling it "It's a pleasure to meet you" she kisses his chest leaving a small trail, she feels her Kimono come undone as her Obi is dropped onto the floor. His hands run up and down her hips "Perfect for child bearing right? She teases.

"Shut up about that...you're making me paranoid" he says huskily licking her left nipple earning a soft moan which was music to his ear, her legs wrapped around his waist as she ran her hands through his hair keeping his head at her breast.

"Me-wow! That feels amazing!" she groans feeling her panties getting tugged "Hold on big boy" she says getting to work on his buckle, almost snapping it as she removed the leather strap from his pants.

"Luckily of I've a few spares...would have spoiled the room if you had to replace that" he jokes kissing her neck allowing her to undo his pants and pull down his zipper.

She ignores him as he hand massages his bulge _"He's pretty hung for a stuck up noble"_ she licks her lips reaching into his boxers slowly stroking his shaft. _"Though he doesn't smell like the rest and the fact he has cut himself off is suspicious"_ she groans as his fingers presses her clit through her panties.

"You're pretty soaked down here" he comments pulling her underwear down slightly a running his index and middle finger along her folds earning another moan.

Kuroka allows her panties to be fully pulled down her legs, looking at Sasuke with lust as he gentle strokes her inner calf, running his fingers up her leg trailing Goosebumps "Y-You really know your stuff" she comments and he chuckles.

"Thanks" he climbs back onto of her capturing her lips once again, slipping two fingers into her causing her to moan while gyrating her hips "Tight" he sucks her collarbone "I wonder if I'll tear you" he states with a little concern, he didn't have any lubricant so he'd need to get her wetter before thinking about penetrating her...but having sex with a Nekomata was on his bucket list so he wouldn't be satisfied if they only went half way.

Before long she can feel his tip teasing her entrance she can't help but lick her lips, with a slow and firm thrust she grunted at every inch of him entering her.

" _She is tight"_ he hook's his arms around her thighs pulling her hips up off the bed as he continued thrusting _"I've never felt this good before..."_ he grunts with every thrust feeling more aroused with her feminine moans and purring noises.

Letting go of her legs feeling them wrap around his waist, his hands fall onto the bed above her shoulders thrusting faster, his eyes were subconsciously memorizing everything about the woman's body underneath him, all the curves, the small birthmark on her hip.

" _I can't keep up"_ she thinks moaning, she never thought he'd have such vigour and stamina to last as long as he was, but she was certain she could control the lust within her but she was slowly drowning in ecstasy. _"T-This could become addictive"_ her whole body spasms hitting her first orgasm, She feels Sasuke rubs her back softly easing her through it before thrusting again flipping her onto her hands and knees. She groans at his firm grim on her hips as he thrusts deeper than before, it doesn't take long for them both to climax in this position and Sasuke flops down onto the bed after with her limply falling beside him panting heavily.

 **x-End-x**

"That was...fun" he pants feeling her cuddle into him "How was it for you?" he asks knowing full well he rocked her world. However instead of a reply he hears light snoring, full satisfaction written on her face _"Hn...I rule"_ he smirks closing his eyes

* * *

 **Naruto**

* * *

"So the stray killed her previous masters has fled into the Human world?" Naruto asks. It had been a few weeks since he'd returned to the Gremory Household and was surprised to have been a part of a trial sentencing the younger sister of the SS-Class Stray, a kid named Shirone. It didn't take too much deliberation to sentence the young Nekomata to death; however his older brother stepped in and protected her, now she was in the custody of Sirzechs who planned to have Rias take care of her.

"She must be working with the faction trying to overthrow the government" a noble sighs, he was from a lower tier house and with all the people Naruto has spoken too today alone...he's given up trying to remember their names.

After excusing himself from the gathering he decided to go exploring _"Gaara is hitting it off with a bunch of pawns from the what's-his-face Clan while most girls are too scared to talk to me_ " he grumbles hearing a loud racket coming from the kitchen. Upon opening the door he is surprised to see Shirone trying to reach for a bag of cookies from the high shelf. _"So much for barely eating"_ he thinks walking in and closing the door behind him. "Need a boost?" he asks with a smile seeing her freeze turning to face him, "I was led to believe you weren't eating...but I guess you are a kid so why wouldn't you want sweet?" he takes the bag from the shelf, stealing a few cookies for himself before handing the bag to the white haired girl. Watching her shyly nibble on the cookie Naruto couldn't help but laugh _"She's adorable"_ he thinks going to the fridge "I bet a glass of milk sounds nice too right?" he asks and she nods sitting at the table.

"Are you...going to hate me too?" she asks suddenly suprising him with the question "All the others look at me like the want me to disappear" he listens closely putting the glass of milk in front of her "M-My sister did something bad...but why does everyone hate me?"

For some reason Naruto felt a familiar twinge in his heart, like he understood her pain. He wasn't sure why but he felt like he'd been in this situation once...in a dream, "I don't hate you" he smiles sitting next to her "I hope we can be friends" he adds and she looks at him, her eyes still looked a little blank but he could see there was a sliver of relief in those hazel orbs.

"Why?"

"Well, I guess since your apart of the family or soon enough you will be then it would be nice to call you friend" he says patting her head "If that's OK with you" he adds and her eyes return to the milk and cookies in the table.

"Shirone" they hear Sirzechs call out.

"Looks like you could make some more friends soon" Naruto says standing up offering his hand "Ready?" he asks and she reaches for him taking hold of his hand.

"Yes"

In a few short months Shirone would become Koneko Toujou, it would be a long road with plenty of struggles but eventually she would find her place as Rias Gremory's rook and junior school student in the human world, but for now she was simply...

Shirone...Naruto Gremory's friend

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **I was reluctant to continue this story I admit, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

* * *

 **In the next chapter:  
**

 **Sasuke graduates high school but not before giving his cousin a hand in her goal of becoming Student Council president. Rias meet's Shirone and Gaspar and struggles with their past and abilities, Naruto gains two more pieces and finally comes face to face with the Vanishing Dragon.**

* * *

 **Till Next Time**

* * *

 **** _ **~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
